The present disclosure relates to a pouch used to heat its contents.
A pouch that allows for heating of its contents is known in the art. The pouch includes a structure that releases steam, which is generated from the contents when heated, from the pouch. WO2013/133092 describes an example of a pouch including a side seal with a depression that is depressed toward an accommodation cavity of the pouch. When heating the pouch with a heating means such as a microwave oven, the interior pressure of the accommodation region rises and rips the seal thereby forming an opening in the depression so that steam is released through the opening and out of the pouch.